


The Boys Did Something...again

by Honiebeebe



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Potter is pregnant, Albus and Scorpius are 16, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Established Relationship, F/M, Good dad Draco Malfoy, I don’t know how to tag shit, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Mpreg, Possible smut, Scared Albus, Supporting Harry and Ginny, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Top Scorpius Malfoy, We love Ginny, Weasley Family, good parenting, maybe not, sweet scorpius, you never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honiebeebe/pseuds/Honiebeebe
Summary: “ Albus hasn’t told anybody yet. He didn’t even know how it was possible. ”OrScorpius gets Albus pregnant and they tell people.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, past Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. McGonagall

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is the first story I’ve written on AO3. I technically have just been wanting a story about Albus and Scorpius being good teenage parents.

Albus hasn’t told anybody yet. He didn’t even know how it was possible. But he supposes it is, and the best shot would probably be McGonagall. 

He heard shuffling from outside of the bathroom door and quickly threw the fifth test in the bin next to the toilet. “Albie...Hey Albus are you in there? Are you okay?” It was just Scorp. “Uh..yeah yeah I’m fine, just feeling a bit under the weather, love, nothing much.” He had been throwing up these past couple of days and Scorpius has been up late at night rubbing his back while he hurled in the toilet. “Okay, do you want me to wait out here for you?” 

He really didn’t want him to, only because he wanted to wake McGonagall up and get some none parental advice. “No you can go back, I’ll be a minute.” 

“Well okay, baby, but if you need anything just tell me okay?” Albus truly loved this boy. “Yes yes, now go back to sleep, we have a pop quiz early in the morning. I’ll be back soon.” He heard Scorp start to walk away. When he didn’t hear the pitter patter of his boyfriend’s slippers against the marble flooring anymore he peeked his head out of the bathroom.

When he made sure the cost was clear he made quick work in running as quietly as he could to the Headmistress’ room. When he arrived he started to regret his decision in coming to _her_ for advice. But alas he was already here. _Knock knock knoc-_ “Ah a Potter. But of course, what do you need so early Albus?” He was a bit startled from the sudden teacher infront of him, “Um...well I was hoping to get some advice.” She looked at him with her usual unamused face with a dash of annoyance sprinkled there.

“And why couldn’t you wait till morning?” He looked as though he was about to burst in tears. “Alright no need for that, come in.” He calmed down a bit. She lead him to a small couch at the end of her fairly large bed, while she used her wand to move a side chair in front of him. “Now, dear, tell me what’s the problem?” 

“Miss..Headmistress..um..McGonagall ma’am..I-well I..you see..” A single tear started to roll down his cheek, “I-I’m pregnant ma’am..” She looked startled at this point, not expecting that. Now she did however expect something along the lines of killing a Basilisk or time traveling...Not this. “Hmm. Well that was unexpected. I’m suspecting Mr.Malfoy is involved?” He nodded his head, more tears slipping. “Alright, why don’t you tell me what happened then.”

“So um..technically you know...we’ve been dating for a little more than a year and we’re sixteen so we supposed we were old enough..to..you know..” Albus was not very fond of speaking about _it_ particularly in front of the _Headmistress_ of his school. “A-and we wanted to be-to be ah safe..so Scorpius asked to borrow one of the books in the restricted area for that particular spell or potion or whatever. And I think that maybe we didn’t add something or we put to much or to little of something...and it pretty much did the opposite of what we were going for. Which makes no _sense_ because I am _male_ no female parts involved.” He looked up to see her expression, neutral. _Huh_. He thought. 

“Well that does sound probable. Now why are you telling me this and not Scorpius? Or perhaps your or his parents?” That’s when Albus began to become a little more freaked out. He started to have more and more tears slip but no whimpers or anything came from his mouth. “I-I-well what if...what if they don’t want me anymore?” He looked at his lap twiddling his fingers. “Now do you really think Scorpius would leave you for this? Or your father and mother? Considering your father is one of the people who are crazily devoted to his family. I know your mother loves you endlessly. And not a bone in my body believes Scorpius will ever leave your side due to anything. For all he cares you could be secretively planning on bringing Voldemort back and he’d still love you endlessly and hopelessly.” 

Albus could feel heat rise up to his cheeks as he thought about Scorpius loving him so deeply. “Tha-thank you McGonagall.” He decided on standing up and hugging the Headmistress. It was an awkward hug at most but they could feel how much he needed it in that moment. 

After she showed him out he left back to his dorm room. When he opened the door he saw Scorpius’ curtains cracked while he sat on his bed with a book in hand and reading glasses on. Albus walked over and got under the covers facing Scorpius. Scorp placed his glasses and book on his nightstand and slide under the covers facing Albus. 

Scorp graced his hand across Albus’ cheekbone, “Hey, lovey, d’you feel better?” Albus only nodded before drifting off to sleep. The blond smiled at his gorgeous boyfriend and lightly kissed his forehead, “Goodnight beautiful.” Scorpius soon joined his love into the land of dreams.


	2. Scorpius

After last night Albus decided that this weekend he would tell Scorp. He wanted him to know, obviously, he was just scared of his boyfriend’s reaction.

But never mind that, he was in the middle of his pop quiz. And he’s pretty sure he already has at least five wrong. He’ll go back over it once he’s done though.

Thirty-two minutes later and Mr. Longbottom’s class is over. “Lunch in one hour and thirty minutes, lovey. Then hopefully you’ll be able to keep it down this time.” Scorpius gave Albus a soft loving smile of which he returned as they walked to their next class.

The raven haired boy really wanted Friday to be over already so he could tell Scorp. “Yes hopefully..” He responded a bit late.

~~***~~

It was finally Saturday. The day Scorpius will know he’s going to be a father. 

Albus had already planned how the day was going to go; first they would get breakfast, then they would walk around the forest for a little, and finally Albus would bring them to their favorite spot.

But before any of that happened, he was laying stomach down shirt off on the blond’s bed getting his shoulder blades sucked off by his boyfriend’s lips. “Mmm baby this is amazing bu-uhh-we need to ge-mmhm- breakfast..” You could audibly hear the _pop_ from when Scorpius released his lips from the now mouth drizzling bruised left shoulder blade. “Yes yes of course. Food for the growing body is important. But- but just a little,” The blond made Albus flip on his back in one swift motion, “more.” He said right before he attacked Albus’ lips in a sizzling kiss.

Albus moaned into it allowing Scorpius to slide his tongue into his mouth. After a couple minutes of Scorpius switching from lips to neck to nipple back to lips Albus pulled away while sucking Scorpius’ tongue between his lips. “Baby-*pant* I have a plan today.” He smiled up at his boyfriend. 

“Mmm I like your plans, lovey.” He gave him a suggestive eyebrow roll. “Not those plans, dumbarse.” He slapped the blond’s shoulder as he found his shirt and began to button it. “I mean kind of like a date.” The blonde helped out on Albus’ robes and smiled softly at him, “I like your dates.” The raven head leaned forward to give his boyfriend a soft kiss before standing up.

“I also do believe we missed breakfast.” He gave Scorpius a pointed look. “Ah well, I got all the breakfast right here,” he gestured to Albus’ crouch, “why would I need more?” He gave a cocky smile and stood while taking Albus’ waist and hand and begun to twirl in circles.

Albus giggled quietly and started to twirl them towards the door. “But seriously, Scorp, I’m hungry.” He whined the last bit. 

~~***~~ ~~  
~~Albus and Scorpius were now laying down side by side, hand in hand, on a picnic blanket next to a small lake. Of which they only know how to get to, using magic and such. And Albus was a nervous wreck, he was sure Scorpius could hear his heartbeat, or at least feel the sweat against his hand.

“Scorp, I need to tell you something.” He turned his face to look at the blond. And with the sun hitting his hair and perfectly grey eyes, he looked like an Angel. “Mmm.” Is all he responded with but turned his head as well. 

“D’you remember a couple weeks ago when we had sex for the first time?” Scorpius remembered that memory quite fondly actually. It was nice and slow, not clean in the slightest but messy and unrehearsed, but in the end it was good. “Mmm yes, lovey. What about it?” 

“The charm, or spell, or whatever is was...it-it was made wrong, love.” Scorpius sat up alert at that point. “What! Do you have like an STD or something? Is that why you’re sick? Why didn’t you tell me! Are you gonna be okay? Are you gonna die! Oh please God don’t let you die!” Albus wanted to laugh but he couldn’t, considering the circumstances, “No! No of course I’m not going to die! It’s-it’s well- I’m- I’m pregnant Scorpius.” Albus used his straightest face to prove he wasn’t joking.

Scorpius didn’t say anything. He just studied his _boy_ friend’s face might he remind you. And in no way did it look like he was lying. “You...you what?” He asked quietly, quiet enough Albus almost didn’t hear it. 

Albus began to tear up. He didn’t want Scorpius to leave him, but he also understood why he would want to. Scorpius looked surprised at the sudden tears rolling down the raven’s cheeks. He quickly moved closer and whipped them away with his thumb, and cupping his cheek. He smiled, “Our baby?” Scorpius now had tears in his eyes as well.

Albus looked up into beautiful paintings of grey with slightly dampened eyelashes framing them, he fused his eyebrows at first but then softened and smiled slightly, “Our baby.” 

Scorpius began to laugh, not mean or menacing or something to use to make fun of Albus, but a genuine happy laugh. To Albus it sounded like birds singing their songs to their loved ones. He loved it. Albus grabbed Scorpius’ hand that was still on his cheek and laughed with him.

Albus truly did love this boy with all of his heart.


	3. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys, I'm double checking grammar mistakes on a google doc. So hopefully this chapter makes more sense.

They've decided they want to tell their parents, obviously they would have to eventually. But they want to do it this upcoming Winter Break.

And here they are in Scorpius's room at Malfoy Manor. "What if we bake cookies?" Albus gave him a look, "No Scorp. We can not tell your father his sixteen year old son got a Potter pregnant, with cookies." The blond only laughed slightly and looked down at his hands, "What do you suppose we do?" Albus was puzzled because if he was being honest, he didn't feel comfortable telling anybody. 

Abruptly the raven head stood up. He took Scorpius's hand and started his way downstairs. "We should just get it done with. And it's _your_ father, he isn't gonna do shit. You're the only other person in his life, he won't leave you." Scorpius didn't look up; he just kept following. Because if Scorpius had one thing he knew was absolutely true, was that his father loved him unconditionally, and he just didn't want to disappoint him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Albus called out once he reached the bottom floor. "Hello Albus, do you need anything?" Albus headed towards the kitchen where Draco's hair was showing through the doorway. "We need to tell you something, it's kind of big, and we need you to let us explain please."

"Yes of course, I'm listening." They each took a deep breath. As soon as Albus sat next to Scorpius - who was across from Draco at the dinner table - he started to freak out a little bit more. 

It was quiet for what felt like hours, until Scorpius started. "So...you know dad," He drawled out 'dad' a little bit longer than necessary, "we've been dating for almost a year..." - eleven months - "Yes, why...what's wrong?" Draco looked skeptically at his son, then turned his head slightly towards Albus. The raven head gulped. "We made a potion," the blond continued, "we messed it up. It didn't have or we put too many of one ingredient in it..." Draco only nodded along, but Scorpius didn't continue, too nervous to do so. The silence stretched for what felt like forever until...

"Oh, for the love of Merlin...I'm pregnant!" Draco's eyes widened, he looked slightly insane for a moment. Then he started to laugh a little, then looked at their faces again and stopped. "You-you're serious?" They boys nodded, and Draco just gapped at them. "How? How did this happen?" 

"Like Scorp said, we made a potion, it was supposed to be a protectant thing. We felt like we were ready, both of us, and we wanted to be prepared." He didn't think that Draco would be so calm to talk to, it felt nice. 

"Alright, well...Have you told your parents?" Albus shook his head, "We wanted to tell you first." Draco nodded slowly. "Well, I can't really be mad. You both should be old enough to make your own decisions and you did try. You could obviously double check some things. But you're on your own now, obviously I'll help out in any way you need. But it's _yours_ nobody else' so you have to do the research." 

He took that surprisingly well. "You should still tell your parents though. They need to know." The raven nodded, "Yeah, yeah I know. I was going to go to my house tomorrow, and tell them. If everything goes well I wanted Scorpius to come over so we could go to my grandparents' house for Christmas Eve dinner. Then we wanted to come back and have Christmas here." Draco nodded yet again, "Yeah, that sounds fine with me."

* * *

 ~~*~~ Night at the Malfoy Manor in Scorpius' Room ~~*~~

Scorpius was lying with his back on his bed. Albus was on top of him, head laid on the blond's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Their legs tangled in a mess and hands intertwined. "Scorpius," he received a 'hmm' in return, "I love you." Scorp pulled his free hand up and started stroking Albus' mop of hair, "I love you too." 

~~***~~

Draco had just finished paying the elves for making breakfast, and now was heading up stairs to wake the boys. He wanted to make sure Albus had enough time for his plan today. "Hey boys, breakfast is re-" He stopped to look at the sight. Albus with his head still on Scorp's chest, with Scorpius's hands wrapped tightly around the shorter boy's body. Legs still tangled. He smiled softly to himself before starting again with a knock, "Boys, breakfast is ready."

They slowly started to wake up, "Morning dad, will be down in a minute." Scorpius slowly started to nudge Albus awake. "Mmmmmmm, I don't wanna, baby." Albus was not a morning person.

But he did slowly begin to get up, and they went down to join Draco for breakfast.

Draco was now somewhere in the manor while Scorpius was seeing Albus off. "Okay, I'll come back after I tell them. If it's good, we'll go back. If it's bad we'll stay here. I love you." Scorpius grabbed a hold of the raven's waist before he walked in the fireplace, he stole a chaste kiss, "I love you too, I'll see you later." And with a returning smile Albus was off to the Potter's House.


	4. James & Lily-Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up a bit: Lily is fourteen-fourth year. Albus and Scorpius are sixteen-sixth year. I know their birthdays are at the beginning of the year...but I'm gonna make them at the end for the sake of the story. Albus: July 22nd 2006 and Scorpius: August 12th 2006. We good? Okay, also, James doesn't go to Hogwarts anymore, he's eighteen, but he works close to home. So he's able to come back a lot and spend time with family. 
> 
> Sorry I kind of messed up there ages, hope this helps a little :)

Albus tumbles out of the fireplace, met face to face with the floor. "Look who finally made an appearance!" A teasing tone was made towards Albus, obviously James'. "Ah yes, Merry Christmas Eve to you as well." He was now standing up brushing soot off his clothes, smiling up at his brother. James only gave a cocky smile and continued watching the T.V. "Hey, Albus." Lily looked up from her book, giving him a small grin before returning to her book. 

"Hey, Lily can I talk to you for a second?" He had a quick change in his plans. He decided it'd probably be easier to tell his siblings before his parents. Lily was the best choice as of right now, then he may or may not tell James later. Lily gave him a questioning look but just nodded and stood up. She followed him as he carried his chest up to his room. 

"What's wrong?" He started to unpack his chest, to not have to look at her directly in the eyes, and also to find something to give to her. After a couple minutes and Albus still not answering her question, "Albus? What's wrong?" He had found what he was looking for and held it in front of him so Lily - who was behind him - didn't see it. 

When he first thought of telling his parents, he wasn't going to tell them until after lunch, and he wasn't going to tell his siblings at all. So now he's extremely nervous, and especially by himself. But hey, he told McGonagall and Lily's just his little sister. Yes she may only be fourteen, but in his opinion, she's a very smart fourteen year old. At least smarter than him at sixteen. 

"Uhm...can-can you uh...sit-sit down please?" He asked quietly. She took a seat at the rolly chair that randomly sat next to the door, "What's wrong," she asked again. He slowly turned - pregnancy test in hand - and walked over to her. "Close your eyes." She opened her mouth to protest but got cut off, "Please?" She, yet annoyed, obliged. "Hold your hand out," she did. He placed the test in her hands and waited for her to open her eyes, or figure it out first.

It felt like lightyears away before she finally opened her eyes. When she did Albus was _not_ expecting her reaction. She smiled. What the fuck. She just smiled at him. _Okay what the hell's going on._ He thought. Because why the hell was she _smiling_ at him. " _You're_ pregnant?" She asked excitedly, but still in a low voice so nobody else in the house would hear. Albus was also very surprised from the fact that she knew that it was his, like how? "Uh..uh.. uhm-yeah." He just stared at her, wondering why the hell she was _still smiling_. "Wh-why are you smiling?" He finally voiced his concern, "Because! I'm gonna be an aunt! And this shouldn't even be happening! Because this is physically **impossible**! Like my _brother_ is NOT supposed to be PREGNANT!" She was whisper yelling. 

"Uhm...well we got-we got a spell or whatever wrong. It did the opposite of its purpose." She started nodding her head in excitement. "Have you told Draco yet? Is that what you guys were doing? Are you going to tell mum and dad? What about James? James should know." The last bit was said with a sterner tone than the rest. "We told Draco, yes that's what we were doing. I'm going to tell mum and dad after lunch, and I want to tell Jamie in a minute." 

Lily only nodded and got up, she gave the pregnancy test back to Albus, "I'll send him up for you." She said with a smile. Albus was pleased that he didn't have to do it himself.

~~***~~

After a while, Albus heard footsteps walking up the stairs. He had the test in his hands again and tried to prepare what to say. But what he didn't expect was for his _father_ to open his door. _Shit_ _._ He thought. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Hey Al, I didn't see you come back." He said with as warm a smile he could try - they've been getting better the past two years, it's just been a bit hard - but then he looks down. Shit. Albus couldn't move his hands fast enough. And shit shit fuckity shit shit. He dropped it. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Harry leant down to pick it up-"NO!" Albus shouted, launching himself to grab it before Harry does. Great, not suspicious at all. But shit. He's too late.

"Albus." It was said slowly, stern, and drawled out all in one. "Whose is this?" Oh. He thinks I _got_ someone pregnant, not that _I_ am the one who's pregnant. This might be a bit easier than he thought, though not a lot. "Mine." The younger raven spoke with the lowest whisper he was capable of, yet somehow, Harry still heard him. "What? You-yours? Albus what kind of fucking prank-is this?" 

Albus wasn't expecting him to think it was a prank. He didn't want to but small tears started to fall down his cheeks. "It-*hic* it's not a p-prank dad..." He was whispering as more tears started to flow freely down. "But-but then how Albus? How is this," he shook the test, "possible then?" The younger raven whipped his tears away while trying to explain, "We-we tried to make a p-protectant potion or whatever. A!-And! We messed it up!" He was screaming the end through his tears. 

At this point you could have heard Albus from anywhere in the house, so naturally the rest of the Potter's made their way to the yelling. 

Another thing Albus didn't expect was for his father to sit beside him on the bed and hug him! Harry had pulled Albus towards his chest, laying his face on top of the younger raven's head. "Hey, Albus. I'm not mad. It was an accident, you tried. It was just a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes all the time, Albus. It's okay." Albus was now grabbing Harry's shirt tightly in his fists trying to slow his breathing.

The boy was starting to calm down a little. No choked sobs were escaping his lips anymore. 

At this point Ginny and James have been standing by the door frame for a couple minutes. Lily had been in front of James, watching with a little smile. 

Ginny looked at them, admiring them, but also confused. And then she saw it. The test had slipped out of Harry's hand and was now on the floor. She walked forward and bent down to pick it up, "Albus, honey." A motherly voice tore Albus' face from Harry's chest. "Is this yours?" Albus could only let a couple more tears fill his vision and nod. She covered her mouth, trying to suppress a smile. She _knew_ Albus was young. She _knew_ that this technically shouldn't be physically possible. But shit. They're fucking witches and wizards, and her husband is Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Not much should surprise her anymore.

She walked over to her boys and sat on the other side of Albus, hugging his left side while Harry still held a tight grip on his right. 

James has now picked up the - yet again - fallen test. _Holy Shit_ _._ He thought. "I'm gonna be the favorite Uncle, obviously." The family all just laughed at his stupid comment and basked in each others company.

And Albus only had one thing on his mind; _That went better than I thought._


End file.
